Kidnapping
by jpaez
Summary: Victoria is kidnapped, can Zorro save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to Zorro. The rights belong to the Zorro creators. Thank you Alisha, and Emma, you have helped me out so much. This story is for entertainment only.**

**Kidnapping**

**Chapter 1**

It was a very busy day in Pueblo De Los Angeles. Market day was always packed with merchants, and families. Victoria woke up early to buy the fresh fruits and vegetables she would need for her Tavern guests, and looked forward to seeing her best friend Don Diego De La Vega. He had just returned from a business trip his father sent him on. Diego took one more day to travel home so he would not have to ride during the hottest part of the day. Diego was only away for three days, but she realized that she missed his friendly face and company at lunch time.

Diego and Felipe came through the Tavern doors and leaned against the bar. When Victoria noticed them, she finished with the order she was putting together, and quickly delivered it and came over to see them.

"It is good to have you back Diego. What can I get you?" She smiled at them.

"Thank you and it is good to be home. We would like to have two glasses of the best lemonade in all of Los Angeles." Diego gave her a friendly smile and then added, "we would also like to invite you to dinner this evening."

"Of course I will join you for dinner, but what is the special occasion," She wondered and gave them a friendly smile.

"We have some news we would like to share with a few close friends." Both Diego and Felipe gave her a huge smile.

"Can you tell me part of the news you wish to share, now?" She slyly smiled, hoping to get something out of them.

Diego looked at Felipe and then at Victoria. "Alright, we can only tell you this much for now," Diego paused and Felipe nodded at the look his mentor gave him, "lets just say that this news will change the future of the De La Vega family." Diego clapped Felipe on the back and gave him a huge grin.

"Now you have me wondering what the great news could be, and your clue only made me more curious." Victoria smiled at them, but noticed a few new faces enter the Tavern. She did not have a good feeling about the two men who had just entered, and it must have shown on her face.

"Victoria, is something wrong?" Diego turned around and his eyes followed the two men she was watching.

"I will be right back Diego; I need to get something from the back room." She quickly hurried away leaving Diego and Felipe staring at her with worry.

"I wonder what they are up to." Diego quietly said so only Felipe could hear him. Felipe shrugged and signed quickly.

"You're right, they look like they are up to no good," Diego gave the lad a worried look.

Diego noticed Victoria carrying a crate of wine bottles and went to help her with the heavy load. He put the crate down and she started to put the bottles under the bar. It looked like something was bothering her, and Diego did not like to see her this way. A bottle slipped out of her hand as she was about to put it on the lower shelf. Diego caught the bottle before it hit the floor.

"What is wrong?" He asked her quietly.

She saw that he was worried, and knew that she had to tell someone. "Oh, Diego, I am sorry. Those men were watching me this morning while I was sweeping the front porch and putting the benches under the tables." A worried look crossed her face.

"Do you know who they are?" Diego asked her as he helped her put the rest of the bottles away.

"No I don't, but they watched me for a long time, and now they are here. They make me nervous, and the looks I saw on their faces this morning could only mean trouble." She allowed him to help her stand up. They went to the kitchen so they could talk in private.

"Do you want me to stay with you until they leave?" Diego asked her. His voice somehow made her confused, and she looked up at him.

"I will be fine, Mendoza is always around and he can help me if something happens." She gave him a small smile.

"Alright, I trust your judgment, but if you need me, I will be at the newspaper office working on the next edition." He gave her a careful smile and patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"Thank you Diego, I will remember that, but I am sure everything will be fine." Her look concerned him, but he had to trust her judgment.

Diego left the kitchen and leaned over to tell Felipe something quietly and they both looked at the two men that had Victoria feeling uncomfortable.

"Follow those two men and find out what they are up to Felipe. Victoria said they were watching her early this morning, and I want to know why and who they are." Diego said, close enough to Felipe's earso he could hear him clearly without giving away the secret.

Victoria was now helping a customer with an order. "I will come pick you up later this evening for dinner." Diego leaned in close to her, reassuring her before he left the tavern. She smiled and nodded, letting him know she heard him.

His eyes went to the two men now sitting at a table near the back of the room.

Two hours later, Felipe came running into the newspaper office. Felipe began to sign quickly. One of the men he was following said something that worried him. Both men went into the alcalde's office.

"Slow down so I can understand you please." Diego held up his hands in front of him and tried to calm Felipe down.

"They meet with the alcalde and there is something planned for tonight. You did not hear what this plan might be by chance did you?" Diego asked after he followed Felipe's slow signing. Felipe shook his head no in response to his mentor's question.

"Whatever is planned for tonight does not sound good at all." Diego said to himself quietly. "Thank you Felipe, you have been a big help today." Diego patted him on the back and gave him a small but worried smile.

Felipe made a Z in the air, and gave a questioning look.

"Yes, I think Zorro will be needed tonight. Please ride back home and bring the wagon back here. I want to make sure Victoria is safely away from here before this plan starts." Diego gave Felipe one last look of thanks and sent him off toward home.

Diego went back to his work, but could not concentrate for very long. His thoughts kept drifting back to what the alcalde's plan might be.

Diego gave up on his newspaper work and went over to the Tavern to check on Victoria.


	2. To the rescue

**Chapter 2 Kidnapping**

When he entered the Tavern, he went straight to the kitchen. When he saw Pilar sitting in a chair crying, he hurried over to her. She was behaving like she was scared and could not speak without crying more. He gave her some water to help calm her down, so she could tell him why she was so upset. "Where is Victoria?" He asked when he did not see her anywhere around the kitchen. "You can trust me, please tell me what is wrong."

"I was helping Victoria with the dishes; two men came in here and held us hostage. They said if we screamed or told anyone who they were, they would kill Victoria. They took her out the back door and disappeared. They gave me this note before they left and threw me into the corner. When I was able to stand up and get to the back door they were gone." She was crying and looked at Diego with tear filled eyes. "I am sorry Diego, I would have come to get you, but I was scared they would hurt Victoria if they saw me leave the Tavern."

"Are you hurt?" He asked as his eyes looked for cuts, bumps, or anything that might need to be checked by the doctor.

"No, but please find Victoria fast. I am really worried about her." Pilar looked at him and began to cry again.

"How long ago did this happen?" He asked her, as calm as he could.

"About ten minutes ago." Pilar answered his question the best she could while she tried to calm down.

"They could not have left the pueblo without being seen by someone." Diego started to work through how he planned on finding Victoria safe and quick. He pulled the note out of his pocket and read it.

_Zorro,_

_If you want to see the Senorita alive and safe again please follow these simple rules carefully._

_Meet us at the old mine on the De La Vega land by noon tomorrow_

_Bring no one with you, and if we see that you have brought someone with you, the Senorita dies._

_Remember, WE WILL BE WATCHING YOU!_

Diego read through the note a few more times, and tried to remember what the two men looked like that had Victoria so worried.

"I am going to need you to help with something." Diego looked at Pilar with a serious but friendly expression.

"How can I help you? I just want Victoria back here safely." Pilar gave him a pleading look.

"We all want her back safely, and I will find her. I need you to keep a look out for those two men that you told me about." Diego explained to her carefully.

"I will watch for them, but do you really think they will come back here?" she questioned him.

"I am not sure, but his note says that they will be watching us." Diego replied. "I do not want to take any chances." He stood up and went to the back door. "I need to go find Victoria, but if you hear any news, you can send a message to me at my father's hacienda." Diego said as he looked around for clues.

Pilar nodded and replied, "Zorro will be upset to hear that his lady love has been kidnapped."

"Yes he will be, and I am sure he will be out looking for her also. If I see him, I will inform him of the latest news." He tried to keep the anger out of his voice. "If only I had stayed here to protect her, this would have never happened." He thought to himself.

Diego left the pueblo and rushed to the hacienda to tell his father what had happened to Victoria.

Alejandro was in the library when Diego came in the front door. "Father there has been a change of plans for tonight. Victoria has been kidnapped, and we only have until noon tomorrow to find her before they hurt or kill her." Diego gave his father a serious look.

"She has been kidnapped? We need to find her!" Alejandro became worried.

"They left a note for Zorro, and it says to meet them at the old mine we own." Diego told his father quickly and headed to the fire place.

"How are you going to find Zorro and pass this news to him?" Alejandro's eyes followed what Diego was doing. The surprised look on his face was noticed by his son as the back of the fire place opened up to a hidden passage.

"This is how father, I will explain later. I need to find Victoria before she is hurt in anyway." Diego disappeared through the open door with Alejandro right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3 Found

**Chapter 3 Kidnapping**

Diego quickly changed into Zorro's clothes and Felipe got Toronado ready when he joined them a few minutes later. Alejandro was looking around the cave and wondered how he could have been fooled for so long. Felipe asked what happened and was worried when he heard the news. Zorro left the cave and headed toward the old mine.

Zorro looked all around him as he rode toward the old mine. He did not see any look outs, but he was still careful. He was hoping to catch the kidnappers off guard, and in order to do that he needed to rescue Victoria before night fall, instead of waiting till noon tomorrow.

As he approached the old mine, he heard voices coming from inside. Zorro dismounted and crept up to the entrance. He saw the same two men Victoria noticed this morning. Victoria was tied up next to a wall with a piece of old rag stuffed in her mouth. The sight of the woman he loved tied up like that made him more determined to free her. He had to be careful not to make too much noise, the structure of the mine was weak and loud noises could cause a cave in. Zorro slipped inside and surprised the men by putting his sword up to the bigger man's neck. "If you move, I will kill you." Zorro growled at both men and gave them a dangerous glare. Victoria looked up and saw him standing there. Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to talk around the old rag that was stuffed in her mouth.

Zorro smiled at her carefully and told her to stay still and very quiet. She nodded in understanding.

"For your sake, I hope you did not hurt her in any way." Zorro told the men as he pulled out some rope to tie them up, his sword still held to the bigger man's neck. The smaller man jumped up and attacked Zorro. The sound of his rifle going off made the whole mine shake and the ceiling began to fall.

Victoria rolled over just as Zorro pushed her down and covered her body with his.

When the shaking stopped, Zorro got up to check on Victoria. She had been knocked unconscious when her head hit a rock. The entrance of the mine was blocked with large rocks.

"Victoria, can you hear me? Please wake up mi amor." Zorro whispered close to her ear. When she did not move, he became worried. He moved her back further into the mine and started to look for the vent hole in the rocks above.

"There it is. Now how do I get up there without causing Victoria further harm?" Zorro wondered, but then an idea came to him suddenly. He needed to hurry, the air was getting harder to breath, and the dust was choking him up. "Victoria, you need to wake up." He begged her. He felt around her head with his ungloved hands, for any bumps or cuts. He felt something warm touch his hand. He saw a small, but open cut on the back of her head just behind her right ear. "I need to stop the bleeding before I move you." He looked around for the rope he had in his hand before the cave in. He pulled his mask off and folded it several times and tied it around her heard tightly, and made sure that the cut was covered. "I will be right back; I need to get the rope." He ran to pick up the rope, his hat, and sword. He noticed that the kidnappers were dead, and buried under the big rocks. Zorro honored life, and did not like to see death, but in this case, there was nothing he could do to help them. He quickly returned to Victoria to check on her before he climbed up the wall and out of the vent hole. "Now I need to get Victoria out." Diego tied the end of the rope to Toronado's saddle horn and lowered himself back down to get Victoria.

When he had himself and Victoria secured on the other end of the rope, he called up to Toronado to pull. Diego held Victoria tightly around the waist and made sure her head did not move much. He used his free arm and feet to climb up the wall until they reached the vent hole. Once they were out and breathing fresh air, Diego checked Victoria for broken bones or any other injury that needed to be taken care of before moving her anymore.

"Where am I?" Victoria said so quietly that Diego almost did not hear her.

"You are safe now, and we need to get you back to the doctor so he can properly cover and clean that nasty cut on your head." Diego looked down at her with relief. "We need to get onto Toronado's back, so you will need to hold on until I can get on behind you.

She nodded her head slightly, and a wave of dizziness came over her. Diego helped her stand up after the dizziness passed, and lifted her up onto Toronado's back. He jumped up and sat behind her. He reached down and pulled out the spare mask he kept just in case he needed it and put it on. They slowly headed back toward the hacienda. Zorro held onto her tightly, and made sure she was awake.

When they arrived at the hacienda, Zorro jumped down off of Toronado and carefully lifted Victoria down into his arms. He carried her inside and with his father's and Felipe's help, he laid her down on his bed.

"Felipe, please go get the doctor and bring him back here quickly." Zorro told Felipe and pulled his mask off and sat down next to Victoria.

Victoria woke up and saw Diego sitting next to her. "So it is true," she quietly said between dry lips.

"What's true? How do you feel?" Diego gave her a questioning look.

"You are Zorro, my masked love." She smiled up at him.

"I am Zorro, but how long have you known?" He smiled at her, and helped her drink some water his father brought in along with a bowl of warm water and some clean clothes.

"I have known for about a year." She replied when he began to wash her face with the warm water.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?" He gazed at her.

"I wanted to say something, but I felt that you needed to tell me in your own way. I was also worried that if I said something about it at the wrong time, you might slip up and get caught." She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. "Diego, I love you, and I will stand by you no matter what happens to either of us."

Diego could not hold back tears, and when one slipped down his cheek, she wiped it away with her finger. "Did I say something wrong?" She looked worried and confused.

"No, you said what I have been waiting to hear for a very long time. You love me, Diego," he paused and put his hand on her cheek and gazed deep into her brown eyes. "I did not know how you would react to finding out that it was boring Diego behind that black mask. You showed love toward Zorro, but only friendship towards me." He leaned down to kiss her.

They both jumped when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Father, how long have you been standing there?" Diego gave his father an annoyed look.

"I have been standing here long enough to see that I should have left someone here to keep an eye on the two of you." Alejandro gave Diego a serious look and then smiled.

Felipe led the doctor into Diego's room. Victoria would not let go of Diego's hand when he tried to leave the room so the doctor could examine her. The Doctor allowed Diego to stay next to the bed while he cared for Victoria injuries. They could tell that something changed between them, and Victoria was calmer when she held onto Diego's hand.

"The cut on her head is not deep and should heal quickly, and I did not see any other injuries that are very serious. There are a few bumps and bruises, and she might have a headache when she wakes up. I have left something to help her deal with the pain next to the bed." The doctor explained to Diego as he put the last of his supplies into his bag.

Diego walked him to the front door. The Doctor turned to face Diego, "Your secret is safe with me and thank you for all you have done to help the people of Los Angeles. If you need help or advice you know where to find me." The doctor smiled and winked at Diego before closing the front door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Kidnapping**

Victoria stayed with the De La Vega's for a few weeks and recovered quickly. While she relaxed and healed from her injures, they planned a Wedding, and put a plan together to convince the people that Victoria was no longer waiting for Zorro. Diego showed her Zorro's cave. "Diego this is amazing, and now we can hide here when we want some privacy." She winked at him and kissed him on the cheek. Diego liked the idea of spending some time alone with the woman he loved, so he made it a point to take her to the cave so they could enjoy each others company with out interruptions.

The alcalde was not happy to hear that another one of his plans failed to result in the capture of Zorro. De Soto stayed in his office for several days, and came up with nothing that could capture Zorro. Not even a new tax on crops and water.

Pilar was happy to see Victoria return to the Tavern and even happier to hear that she was getting married to Diego.

Alejandro was very surprised to find out that his son, Diego, was Zorro. Diego explained his reasons for hiding behind a black mask to his father over tea one evening while sitting in the library, and Victoria was working on Wedding plans at the desk in the corner of the room, "I wanted to keep my family and loved ones safe, so I felt it would be safer if I carried this secret on my own." Diego explained to his father.

"I understand that you wanted to keep us safe, but why then did you have Felipe helping you? What if he got caught?" Alejandro questioned his son.

"With out Felipe's help, I do not know where I would be today," Diego clapped Felipe on the shoulder and smiled, "he has been my eyes and ears when I was not able to learn of the alcalde's latest plans on my own."

"What a minute," Alejandro paused to gather his thoughts, "are you saying that Felipe can hear?" Alejandro looked at both Diego and Felipe.

"Yes father, he can hear, and with out his sharp ears, I would probably be dead by now." Diego finished with a look of thank you as he looked at Felipe. Felipe gave Diego a hug and signed something slowly. "Yes, and we have more news to share with both of you." Diego and Felipe looked at Alejandro with excited eyes. "Victoria could you please come over here for a minute, this news will also make you very happy," Diego called Victoria over to sit next to him. When she sat down he reached for her hand and held it tightly. "Felipe will soon be a part of our family; I am adopting him as my son." Both Diego and Felipe eagerly waited for Alejandro's and Victoria's reactions.

"This is wonderful news," Alejandro expressed with a huge smile and a few tears slipped down his cheek. "You amaze me Diego. First you protect the people of Los Angeles, and now you bless me with a grandson and daughter-in-law. I love you son." Alejandro pulled Diego into a big hug and both men had tears of joy in there eyes.

The great news of Diego adopting Felipe made Victoria very happy. Not only was she marrying her masked hero, but she would also have a son that she considered family, but now it would be official. "That is wonderful news," Victoria gave both Diego and Felipe a huge hug. She kissed Diego on the cheek and said, "thank you for blessing me with a wonderful family, I love you."

"You are welcome, and I love you so much," Diego kissed her forehead.

They talked for a little while longer, and when it was late, Diego and Felipe took Victoria back to her Tavern.

Zorro was only needed a few times after the courtship between Diego and Victoria was announced. When asked about why she chose to marry Diego instead of Zorro, Victoria replied, "I have seen a side of Diego that I did not see before, but I have also been attracted to him for years. When Zorro showed up, I became blind to my feelings toward Diego. Zorro and I would never really be happy together, and his work does not seem like it will ever end. I need someone who can be a father, husband, and best friend. I have all three of those needs met with Diego." She smiled happily each time she was questioned about her engagement to Diego. They were to be married in three months.

Diego wanted to be with his family more often, and ride as Zorro only when he was really needed. Alejandro and Diego called the town's people together and showed them how to stand up and defend themselves against the alcalde, instead of always counting on Zorro to rescue them. Zorro's help was not needed very much after about a month. The people fought for their rights and De Soto was shocked at how strong the people of Los Angeles were when they banded together. He soon gave up his search for Zorro, and realized that he needed to watch his back. The people of Los Angeles were a bigger threat to him, than his enemy in black ever was. "A town full of angry people is much more dangerous than one man dressed in black." De Soto was heard telling Mendoza one day while eating lunch. Diego retired his alter ego one month before the wedding, and was happy to see that he could live a normal life. He showed more of his true personally, but was careful to keep his swordsmanship skills hidden. He still wanted the true identity of Zorro a secret, just in case he needed to come out of retirement.

The Wedding was beautiful and joyous. Family and friends helped celebrate with food, drink, and dancing. De Soto even came, but he was still confused as to why Victoria would want to marry someone like Diego.

Three months after their Wedding, Diego and Victoria had some joyous news to share with Alejandro. "Father, can we have a word with you please." Diego could hardly hold back the smile that teased the edges of his mouth.

"Sure son." Alejandro gave Diego a wondering look and noticed that he was trying to keep from smiling, "I will be right there. I need to finish this letter to your cousin."

Diego left his father's office and let his father know that he and Victoria would be waiting in the library.

Alejandro finished his letter, and went to see what his son and daughter-in-law wanted to tell him. "I hope they are planning on telling me that there will be another Grandchild soon." He thought to himself as he entered the library. There was a smile on his face, just thinking about his future Grandbaby.

Diego and Victoria noticed he was in the room, and asked him to sit down.

"Father," Diego held Victoria's hand and gave her a smile and nodded, "you are going to get that Grandbaby you want in a few short months. Victoria went to the doctor today, and he confirmed that she is pregnant." A huge smile spread across Diego's and Victoria's faces.

"Grandbaby, I am going to have a Grandbaby. This is wonder news, and now we need to celebrate." Alejandro was smiling so big, his eyes glowed with life. He jumped up to hug them both. Diego and Victoria could only smile back and tears of happiness were shed. "I am going to have another Grandchild." Alejandro thought out loud to himself.


End file.
